Carl's new friend
by MechaMax
Summary: Cornelius made a new robot resembling Carl. Not much more story than that at the moment. A weird little Boys love story with Carl and a OC. Rated T cause I'm not sure how people would react to my wicked mind...
1. Chapter 1

Carl stood there, looking at the smaller robot. It resembled him a lot, only that this one had a silver color instead of the golden one Carl had. It also was a little smaller, a little bigger eyes and had balls on his hips, so that he probably could move his legs differently than Carl.

"What's _that_?" he said pointing at the robot whose eyes were not shining, telling him that it was not turned on.

"Oh…" Cornelius looked up from behind a big mountain of metal, probably turning into another wonderfully good project of his. "That's a robot I am working on."

"I can see that." Carl gave his maker a sarcastic look.

"I'm not finished with the software yet."

"But why have you made a new robot? I'm not good enough?" Carl pouted.

"Oh, I made that for the girls. They wanted someone they could talk to and such… So I said I could make a Carl for them."

"Is that so…" Carl gave the robot a mean look. He didn't like this! Another robot meant there was a chance that he was better than Carl and that they all wouldn't want him anymore! And maybe Wilbur wanted someone else to play around with? No, Carl didn't like this at all!

"Yes. I moded the first scale I made for you, so I guess it will be a male…"

"If you make it for the girls you should do it into a girl…"

"But I thought that you would like to have a male friend, instead of a female." Cornelius showed his face again, looking at Carl that just stood there, staring from Cornelius to the robot and then back at Cornelius again.

"You were thinking about me while you did this?"

"Of course! I have especially made it so that you two will get along."

Carl just stood there. He was moved and he would bet that if he could cry he would. Tears of joy. He was so happy that he had a maker like Cornelius! He was such a nice person, thinking about everyone and still gave it his all, all the time!

"When will you start him up?" Carl said and now he smiled.

"Well, in a week or two. I am busy with this right now, but when I'm done I will start working on his software."

Carl smiled and nodded before he went out of the room. He was looking forward to having a friend! And now maybe this one could get blamed for Wilbur's mistake instead of Carl. He laughed at the thought before he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I've finally done chapter two... The horrible part is just that I have no idea where I'm going with this story.. XD Just hoping it will turn into something good. And the end of this chapter is.. well... a little random. Hope you can live with that XD  
But if you read this a review would make me more than happy (and maybe make me update sooner... ;3). But for now: Enjoy~

* * *

Carl sat at a chair in Cornelius lab. Behind him stood Franny, leaning on his head as she watched her husband work on the Robot. They were just waiting for him to finish, since he called them to get there. An hour ago the whole family was there but when he realized it would take even longer they all said they would come back later.

"Yes!" Cornelius finally said, scaring both Carl and Franny.

"You finished, darling?" Franny said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes! Now it's just to start him up!"

Franny ran away to call the rest of the family, Carl just sat there, watching the Robot some meters away. He couldn't believe it… Soon, that silver friend of his would turn into life! It was so exciting! Probably this way Wilbur and the rest felt when Carl got turned on. He remembered that day so well! The sensation of actually getting turned on was so special! He hoped that his new friend would feel the same and feel the same joy when they first spoke to him.

Soon the whole family was back, all excited as usual. Lucille was like always the most excited one of them all, pushing the confidence up of her son that just gave him a big smile as he stood beside the robot.

"Sorry for the delay, I didn't think about the…"

"Get on with it!" Wilbur's eyes were shining so badly and they laughed a little at his excitement.

"Well, then let's start him up."

Cornelius pushed some buttons, turned a switch and did some things on the back of the robot. They all waited patiently until then! A loud clicking sound went on for some seconds, probably that the "brain" searched for information. Soon it stopped and the eyes started shining with its bright pink color.

"Welcome to the world." Cornelius said and stood in front of the robot that slowly turned its face towards him.

Carl felt such happiness! Even though he was a cold robot, for now he was just so happy for the robot! That smile from Cornelius as he started it up really made you feel like you were the perfect invention.

"Well, Cornelius! What are we going to call him?" Franny leaned against Carl's head again.

"Why did you make it into a him? He's for us girls to enjoy, right?" Tallulah said putting her hands on her hips.

"We already went through that before, didn't we?" Lazlo sighed.

The next moment they all turned their faces toward Cornelius, wondering what the robots name was.

"I didn't tell you?" Cornelius looked surprised but then smiled that wonderful, gentle smile that only he could. "Charlie, after a cat I had."

"Charlie?"

"After a cat?"

Everybody looked at him, really curiously.

"Well… I didn't really have a cat with that name… It lived next door the orphanage and I used to cuddle with it. But not the point!" he laughed a little at himself. "I liked that cat. It was my friend who didn't care about anything, only enjoying my company. That's why this will be called Charlie. He's here to keep you all company so that you won't have to feel lonely even if no one's there at the moment."

Carl's eyes started to shine a little brighter when he realized that through that short speech Cornelius had his eyes fixed on Carl, as if he was only talking to him. Cornelius smiled and then turned to his new robot.

"Charlie, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Didn't you just do it for me?" the robot looked at Cornelius with its bright pink eyes. The voice was so sweet and smooth that everybody stopped breathing for a second. They didn't expect a robot to have a voice like that! They all started laughing and talking with the robot, patting its shoulder and introducing themselves. Carl just kept sitting there with a smile on his face. He was going to introduce himself later, so that he could show the new one around!

But… Something happened that Carl didn't expect. Holding the robots hands, Tallulah and Billie dragged it away together with the rest of the family, and the robot just followed them. Carl stood up, looking after the family as they disappeared down the stairs and out of the room. Carl stood there. He heard a slight cough from Cornelius and turned his head towards him.

"I know what you're thinking…" Cornelius said with a sympathy smile on his face.

"I… I was planning to introduce myself the last and show him around…"

"I know. But you know this family! It's like when I turned you on, Carl." Cornelius walked up beside his golden friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll just introduce myself later."

"You know, I had a little time over yesterday and I made something for the both of you." Carl looked at Cornelius. "It's a chip. Whenever you have to charge it will turn on and you will be able to dream. I don't know if you want it, but I have it…"

"You busy now?"

They smiled at each other.


End file.
